Bittersweet Dreams
by Dreamy Drizzles
Summary: His hot breath tickling my neck giving me shivers down to my spine, I looked back and his Glowing Crimson eyes met my Chocolate orbs, His fangs slowly piercing my neck... Read and Review! Much love to all :* T to be safe! :D Chappy 4 up! :D
1. Dreams and Reality

"Bittersweet Dreams"

Chapter 1: Dreams and Reality

Mikan's POV

_Run. Just keep on running. Voices in my head can be heard. No matter where I go, I ended up going no where. Voices In my head had deafened me. As I was about to go to the right, a cold, strong hand grabbed me. Its muscular arms circled around me. His hot breath tickling in my neck giving me shivers down to my spine. I looked at my back. Glowing Crimson eyes met my chocolate orbs. He opened his mouth, as I closed my eyes. His tongue gliding down, I opened my eyes and saw a horrible thing which I thought that wouldn't exist. _

_Fangs. _

_It slowly pierced my neck, giving me pain and this pleasure. It sucked my blood. I tried everything to escape but he was to strong for me. But not a moment longer, he let go. I ran and ran. But he was to fast for me. As he was about to grab my arm, I screamed with all my might. Wishing that someone would save me from this horrible creature, how I wish. _

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I screamed. Beads of sweat rolling down on my white skin, I'm panting like a woman who didn't breath for a year. It's just a dream Mikan, _just a dream._

This is not the first time. No, this has to be the 4th time of the month. It's always the same. Crimson eyes, Fangs dug into my neck. I have no idea why.

I went to the bathroom and checked my reflection.

And I could say. WOW. It's like I've taken a shower using my sweat. Oh, well. I guess I'll have to take a hot bath.

After doing necessary things like changing for school and readying my appearance, I had time to open my FaceBook.

142 notifications, It's hard to avoid fan boys these days. It keeps saying "_ commented on your photo" And I'm sick of those.

I had time to change my status. "_I had that dream again". _There! I changed it.

I grabbed my bag and my Itouch as I went downstairs. I saw mom cooking.

Why am I being so rude all of a sudden?

Hey! I'm Mikan Sakura Yukihara. I prefer you to call me Mikan Sakura. My parents; Yuka Yukihara and Izumi Yukihara, owns the Yukihara industries. In case you don't know what it is, don't mind asking.

I'm 16 years old, a Senior in a elite school named Gakuen Alice.

Mom's having a feast today since I'm not going to see them in 9 months. I know. It sucks, Our school has dorms to be exact.

"Oh Mikan Dear, Come have breakfast with us" My moms angelic voice echoed my ears as she put her famous egg omelet.

We have maids. But, my mom is really eager to cook that's why she didn't hire any personal chefs. Believe me. Her omelet is the best.

I smiled at her as I sat at the table. I grabbed the fork, sliced the omelet and took a bite.

"Yummy, as usual mom" I said as I smiled genuinely. I looked at my watch and it states that it's 7:30 am. I think I need to go.

I hastily ate my food, drank my milk, Kissed my mother good bye and ran as fast as I can to the limousine.

As I was sitting down, looking outside the window. The dream appeared in my mind. I don't know why though.

Minutes later, We reached the academy.

Our academy is big, not boasting though. Haha, It has a shopping mall and different buildings for different levels.

Senior year is separated into 3 different sections. Special class, Average class, and lower class, I belong to the special class by the way.

Due to my intellect, I belong to it. Special class is for the students who had higher IQ's than the usual ones.

Before I opened the door, I took one deep breath and smiled. It's a new year.

"Ohayou!" I gleamed and everyone replied. It seems like there is no new students. Well, We are only few, It's only me, Hotaru and Yuu. Yes. I know. HAHA. We are invincible. xD

I sat at my normal place, beside the window and doing the usual thing. Listen to my Itouch and doodle.

I suck at math though. xD

"MORNING EVERYONE!" A gayish kind of voice echoed the silent room.

"Morning" I replied nonchalantly.

"Well, We have 2 new students today. And before they will be introduced, I have a favor for Yuu" Mr. Narumi said as he looked at Yuu

"I'm afraid, you have to go to Average class" He said and as I looked at Yuu. He looked like he was ready to cry a bucket of tears. But, a kind boy like him, He obeyed Narumi.

As he went out of the classroom, me and my best friend, Hotaru stared at him with the look W-T-F

Hotaru you say?

Oh! Great! I forgot again. Me and Hotaru are best friends since diapers, since my mom and her mom are close , they would usually drop me by Hotaru's eyes. Hotaru's a queen of invention I tell you. She is also known as the Ice queen. She loves blackmailing and at the same time she get's money from it.

A blonde hair boy with blue cerulean eyes stepped in. I turned off my Itouch and took a glance at him. He's so white.

After few minutes of staring at him, I diverted my attention to my doodle notebook.

I doodled and doodled while listening to him introducing himself

"Hi, I'm Ruka Nogi, please be good to me" He introduced himself

"Okay Ruka, Please seat beside that jet black hair girl" I hear Narumi said and it seems like he obeyed.

Moments later, I felt someone's gaze fall on me. It's so familiar, It's like I've felt it before.

I looked in front and saw a tall, tan , Raven haired and a Crimson eyes boy. He seems to be staring back at me.

Crimson eyes, wasn't that in my dream. Oh, whatever.

"Natsume Hyuuga" that's all he said

"Okay Natsume, Please sit down beside Mikan, that Auburn haired girl" He said

"tch" I heard him say. I walked towards his designated place, sat down and covered his face with a manga.

Natsume Hyuuga. Haven't I heard that name before?

Who cares,

After a few minutes, Narumi continued his lesson.

_Natsume... Who are you.?_

Well, That's all I got so far. HAHA. Stay tuned by the way . :D

Leave a review for me? :3

Flames are gladly accepted


	2. Who I really am

"Bittersweet Dreams"

Chapter 2: Who I really am

Natsume's POV

I caught myself staring at a girl who kept doodling on her notebook.

I looked at her intently; she seems so familiar to me. It seems that we have met before.

She stared at me with those innocent eyes saying have-we-met-before?

"Natsume Hyuuga" I managed to say, but I did not remove my gaze at her.

The gay teacher ordered me to stay beside her, great, just great.

"Tch" I grunt as I made my way towards my designated place. I sat down and cover my good-looking face with a manga. I do this all the time, while the gay teacher continued discussing about history.

I smelled something good. Something luscious, I looked at Ruka and he stared at the girl beside me who was asleep

I shot him a questioning look and all he did was gliding his side sideward's. Now, I get what he meant.

I stared at the girl, she has an angelic face. I stared at her for a few minutes before I diverted myself to the teacher. Suddenly a breeze of wind filled the classroom. Her smell, it's intoxicating.

Ugh, her smell is tempting me to bite her neck. It's burning my throat. I clenched my throat like I'm trying to choke myself. Ruka noticed this and nodded which signals I need to take the tablet

Tablet? Wait. You don't who am I yet.

I'm Natsume Hyuuga. I'm a pure blooded _vampire._

This tablet is like a drug. It keeps me from thrusting blood.

I took the tablet and my condition slowly became stable. And this time, I am able to resist my temptations.

DISMISSAL (A/N I know xD, So fast. I'll try to avoid these time switching. xD)

The Auburn girl stood up, as Imai went near us.

How did I know Imai? Simple, that freaky girl is my cousin.

"Nice to see you again, Hyuuga" Imai said

"It's so not nice to see you again, Imai" I said as I throw glare daggers at her.

That Auburn girl had this confusing look on her

"He's/She's my cousin" We both said in unison. And she nodded

I read her mind, she and Imai was going to go to central town

I examined her from head to toe, seems like she has a perfect shape. When she turned back, I saw some circles in her skirt. Just then I realized.

"Oi Polka, Me and Ruka are coming with you" I said

The 2 girls looked back; Polka had her face go Whaaat? And Imai, Don't ask. I can sense her that she is trying to figure out what did he call him. Until the lightning struck her mind

Her innocent face went to a demonic one. Looks like she's ready to murder someone and bring them to hell.

"Oh no, you didn't!" Her voice is going crescendo

"Oh, yes I did" I said as I smirked.

She rolled up her sleeves and was about to wrestle me in the floor when Imai and Ruka stopped her

"Tch" I whispered to myself enough for me to hear, luckily she didn't.

"Let's go" Ruka said to ease the tension.

Hotaru and Polka went first while we followed.

When we arrived at central town, I immediately went to a manga store and bought a manga, duh… What else?

While the girls went window shopping, me and Ruka are just chilling out in Starbucks. 

"Natsume, did you smell the girl?" Ruka asked out of the blue while drinking his java chip cookie drink

"Who can't? That idiot smelled really good" I said as I looked at the sky

"Natsume, please don't make her as your _entertainment_" Ruka said

"WTF, Ruka? Of course not, who knows what Imai will do" I said still gazing at the sky

"Just warning" Ruka said as he sipped his drink

The silence turned into girls screaming. Fan girls, Fvck you.

I and Ruka had been famous in our previous school and it annoys us a lot. Love letters everyday, being chased by them and the worst part, our dorms in Valentines Day will flood due to the rain of fan girl chocolates.

"Ruka lets go" I said coolly and Ruka obliged.

We escaped the crowd easily since we were not like before.

I looked for Imai and Polka and there, I spotted her with a package in her arms

"Is that for your boyfriend?" I asked while staring at it

"WTF? Dude, I'm forever alone" She said

"Oh, I forgot. Who would ever like a childish girl like you" I said smirking; this is going to be fun.

"Why, you! I'm, not childish!" She retorted

"Yes you are, shouldn't girls like you wear lacey underwear's or Thongs perhaps?" I said smirking widely since her reaction was priceless

"B-but, the, ugh! I'm not slutty dude, come on Hotaru, Let's go back to our dorms" She said as she grabbed Imai

"Oi, polka!" I called her out

"Stop calling me that!" She said flushing red

"Whatever, what dorm number are you?" I asked

"Why? Are you going to molest me in the night?" She said

"Who would ever want to molest you? You don't have curves, you're not that beautiful either" I said

"TAKE THAT BACK" She said

"Just tell me you're dorm number"

"497"

"So our rooms are just across each other eh?" I said

"It is?" She said

"Excited to see me half naked?" I smirked

"Who would want to see your fats? Hah!" she stuck her tongue out

"Those are muscles, not fats polka"

"Yada-yada, keep bragging Hyuuga"

"That's Natsume for you, Polka"

"And that's Mikan for you, pervert"

"How the hell did I become a pervert?"

"Say who peeked at my underwear"

"I did not peek at it, you showed it to me"

"Did not!"

"Did to"

"You're hopeless!"

"You're annoying"

"Slanted eyes"

"Flat chest"

She was about to open her mouth when Imai cut her off

"Morons" Imai said

Polka and I threw glare daggers at her. She just rolled her eyes

"As if looks could kill, can we go now Mikan? And have your lovers quarrel later" She said

"It's not lovers quarrel! Who would even fall for a guy like him?"

"You would"

"As if" She said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Let's go" Imai said and Polka didn't dare to argue

As I reached my dorm, I bid Ruka good bye.

This day was exhausting but amusing. Anyway, I took my clothes off and took a quick shower.

You could say I look much better when wet. I hang my towel around my neck as I looked outside the window…

I could see the full moon. Later on it was covered with clouds and became red.

This signals the night of the vampires.

Now, my eyes are glowing Crimson red, my fangs are now visible and my throat is burning.

I couldn't take this any longer.

I went outside swiftly and I smelled something good.

Mikan's POV

Here I am, lying down in my bed, trying to sleep. It seems like I'm afraid to sleep already. Who cares?  
I forced my eyelids to close and my brain to stop functioning for a moment and surprisingly and it obeyed.

After a few minutes, I felt hot. The air condition is own, so there's no problem.

Now, I feel something placed on top of me. I could hear panting sounds. Maybe I should stop hallucinating.

Now, I felt a hand running through my neck. WTH? Now this is clearly not a hallucination. I opened my eyes and saw…

Hey guys! Chapter 2 is up! Teehee!  
Anyway, Thanks for the review that you gave. It served as a motivation for me to write. Anyway, I was about to post this yesterday but then I left my USB at my house since we stayed in a hotel yesterday because of Sinulog. What's Sinulog? Haven't heard of it? Google it!

Anyway! Leave a review for me :]. Tell me you're reactions, suggestions or any corrections that is needed to be corrected.

Lotsa love,

Dreamy Drizzles 3


	3. Facts or Fictions?

"Bittersweet Dreams"

Chapter 3: Facts or Fictions?

T.H.A.N.K.S F.O.R R.E.A.D.I.N.G! 3

Mikan's POV

_Now, I felt a hand running through my neck. WTH? Now this is clearly not a hallucination. I opened my eyes and saw…_

The same thing in my dream, Glowing Crimson eyes and Fangs, Wait, It makes sense. Glowing Crimson eyes + Fangs = Vampire. Vampires doesn't exist Mikan, They don't. But, how come I see fangs and glowing eyes here? 

The thing I want to do is to shout at the top of my lungs but fear overcome me which made me froze in the spot. I didn't blink nor move an inch of my fingers. This vicious creature existed.

I cupped its cheek, woah! I'm not dreaming. The creature's skin is as cold as ice; it closed its eyes like he regretted something. My curtains are open which the moons light can be shone in my bed, and I can see his raven hair and pale skin.

I closed my eyes tightly, wishing this was all a dream. I felt him touch my head and suddenly I fell fast asleep.

MORNING

I woke up and saw the suns rays welcoming me into a new day. I felt like, I forgot something.  
I went to the CR and took a look at myself, WOW, seems like I had a helluva dream, my hair is arrange messily and I still have a morning star on my eye.

I hastily closed the bathroom door and took a shower. After taking the shower, I changed to my school uniform, ate breakfast and anxiously watched the clock.

6:00 am, Class doesn't start till 8:00. I had time surfing the net. I went to FaceBook and looked at my notifications, still the same as usual. I scrolled down the news feed and saw an article about vampires.

Don't get me wrong, but I love vampires, I really wish they would exist. I clicked the article and read its contents.

It states that they are 2 types of vampires. The pureblooded and the Ex-humans,

Pure blooded vampires are vampires born with a mother and father vampires while the ex-humans are humans which were bitten by pureblooded, if they can't control thirst, the would likely become Level D. Level D is a stage where the vampire council should eliminate them in order not to create any unlikable distractions.

Now, the only differences between Ex-humans and Purebloods are that Ex-humans could fall to level D while purebloods don't. Purebloods have powers while the ex-humans don't. It depends if a human would become a vampire. It depends on the pureblooded desire.

I looked at the time and it states that it's already 6:30. Got to get to class, I closed my Mac book and grabbed my bag.

I closed the lights of my dorm and finally, closed the door.

As I was walking down the corridor, I could feel a stare that was staring at me the whole time I was walking. It's staring at me intently. I looked back and saw no one. I mean, who would even bother walking the corridor in 6:30 other than me?

I quickened my pace so I wouldn't feel it again; it actually gives me goose bumps. As I reached the classroom, I went to my designated place and sat down, No one was here yet. I dropped my bag, got my Itouch and slept in the classroom. After a few minutes, I woke up, removed my earphones. I just felt something eerie in the classroom.

I stood up and went to the door peeking if someone was coming

"boo" a husky voice said, I shouted not too loud, I fell on my knee's, covered my ears and closed my eyes. After a few seconds, I opened it and saw Hyuuga.

"Why you little-"I wasn't able to finish my sentence when he cut me off

"Strawberry" He said coolly. I looked at him in a questioning look and his eyes landed on my chest. I looked at my chest and got what he meant.

"YOU LITTLE NASTY PERVERT! You peeked on my panty yesterday, now my bra? What's next huh?" I said furiously, this guy is getting on my nerves.

"Like I said, I didn't peek, you showed it to me" He said as he sat down

"Did not"

"Did to"

"Did not"

"I should not argue with an idiot, it might bring my level down"

"Who are you calling idiot, huh?"

"Obviously, you"

"Am not"

"You are"

"Ugh! Conceited jerk!"

"Moron"

"Perverted fox!"

"Flat chest"

"Slanted eyes"

"Childish"

"Bastard"

"Short"

"Ugh!" I said as I gave up, this guy is really stubborn and conceited.

I went to my sit and sat which is actually beside him. T_T, I grabbed my earphones and plugged it to my ears. I'm now wishing for Hotaru or even Nogi to arrive.

1 minute

5 minutes

10 minutes passed and there's still no signs of a student coming in.

I looked at Hyuuga, who was reading a manga.

"Ne, Hyuuga. How did you get here in the room so fast anyway?" I asked

"You're just too slow to notice"

"Am not!"

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me Hyuuga? Call me Natsume, Polka"

"What if I won't?" I said as I crossed my arms

"I'll kiss you"

"-scoffs- I'd like to see you try, Hyuuga" I said it sarcastically as I closed my eyes while closing my arms.

The next thing I knew that I felt someone grabbed my shoulders and something soft against my lips.  
I open my eyes revealing my shocked chocolate orbs. I mean, what the hell? This bastard just stole my first kiss! Don't you get it? I've been keeping my lip virginity since forever and now this bastard stole it?

"What do you think you're doing?" I said my emotions are mixed, anger and confusion.

"You told me to kiss you" he said like nothing happened. Believe me, I don't know what I'm feeling right now, my heart beats faster and I felt blood rushing to my cheeks. I really don't know what's happening.

"Sarcasm was there Hyuuga!"

"Call me Hyuuga again and I'll kiss you again"

I shut my mouth. Luckily, Ruka arrived when I shut my mouth.

"You seem early, Natsume" Ruka said smiling.

"Why can't you be more like Nogi, he smiles, while you, you're stuck in that smirk of yours" I said

"Just call me Ruka, Sakura-san" Ruka politely requested

"Call me Mikan then~" I said smiling genuinely

"So what? I look hotter when I smirk" Hyu-Natsume said

"Keep bragging Natsume" I said as I dashed to Hotaru who was at the door.

"Hotaaaarrruuuuu~" I was attempting to hug her but failed since she had a Baka gun.

Baka gun? It's a gun which is specially invented for idiots like me. Yes, Hotaru loves inventing stuffs.

"MORNING CLASS~" Narumi-sensei arrived

We all went to our seat, Narumi seems to be hyper and he proceeded discussing.

AFTER CLASS

I went to the Sakura tree. My favorite place to hang out, this is where all my memories with _him_ began. Am I hallucinating? Or am I seeing Natsume clenching his throat. I felt adrenaline rushed through my body.

I ran as fast as I can. I don't know why, but I care for him. I have no idea why he reminds me of _him_.

"Natsume! Are you okay?" I asked panicking

"Go away from me" He said pleadingly.

You know me, I'm a stubborn brat. I did not go away. His breathing became haggard, he reached out for my shoulders and pinned me to the wall.

"What the-?" I didn't get a chance to finish when I felt his tongue gliding in my throat, I moaned. This tingling thing is what I felt, Shivers went down to my spine. A few minutes later, I felt something extremely painful that was dug in my neck. It's sipping my blood. My visions are getting blurry but I'm still in the right mind. This means… Natsume is a….. _vampire? _

T.H.A.N.K.S F.O.R R.E.A.D.I.N.G! 3

Anyway, I'd like to say thanks for the reviews guys! It made my daaay! :DD  
Thanks for reviewing and alerting and adding this story to favorites :'

Thanks for the review! for both chapters;

**Vampire Priestess Amethyst **

**KashinoxIchigo4ever**

**VeronicaLover123**

**Violet spirit **

**Kylee-cat- It ish naaw revealed! xD Well, that line "we were not like before" means that they were not like before when they were kids/weaklings, they didn't have the guts to escape. xD I'm not angry at you at all! :D**

**NatsumeXmikan lOvEr**

**Lovable123**

**PaRaDiSe iN RaRo**

**HappyBlossom **

**AshleyHaven **

**Kuroichibineko **

**Gwen **

**Annereecelle**

**Heartlove**

**And my first reviewer….  
CrimsonCutie13! :DD**

Anyway! Leave a review for me :]. Tell me you're reactions, suggestions or any corrections that is needed to be corrected.

Lotsa love,

Dreamy Drizzles 3


	4. Truth To Be Told

"Bittersweet Dreams"

Chapter 4: Truth to be told

T_H_A_N_K_S F_O_R R_E_A_D_I_N_G

Mikan's POV

_My visions are getting blurry but I'm still in the right mind. This means… Natsume is a….. vampire? _

I woke up in a dark room. Like in hotels, even though it's sunny and morning, it seems like its night time.  
I looked at my surroundings and saw a big chair and a certain raven haired boy sat on it.

"Oi, polka, you're awake" He said as he stood up

"Duh, isn't it obvious?" I said as I twist my neck and inevitable pain welcomed me. I touched it and thousands of flashbacks rushed through my mind.

I looked at him, more like glaring at him. He got a lot of things to explain to me.

"Explain now, mister" I demanded while crossing my arms

"I'm a pureblooded vampire" He said nonchalantly. Oh my friggin gosh! Does that mean I'll turn into a friggin vampire? No wait, ex-human? I'm going to faint in a few minutes from now.

"Does that mean I'll become a ex-human?" I said with fear evident in my voice

"What the hell? It's not my desire for you to become a vampire, idiot" He said as he grabbed his manga from the shelf. I'm not in the mood to argue right now, I'm in a mood to ask friggin questions. 

"Wait, if you're a vampire and Hotaru is your cousin, it means that-"Before Mikan could continue her statement but she was immediately cut off by Natsume

"Yes, she is" He said nonchalantly. WTH? She didn't even tell me that she's a pure blooded vampire? She has got a lot of explaining to do. Wait. If Natsume is a pureblooded vampire, does that mean he has powers?

"Ne, Natsume, Since you're a pureblooded vampire… You have powers right?" I asked while putting my thumb in my lips. –smells- Why do I smell smoke, what's this hot thin- Oh my effin gooossh! 

"Put it out bastaaaard!" I screamed as I ran around in circles, he smirked as he put down the flames.

Oh.. I know.. Natsume has the Fire power. Makes sense.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU FRIGGIN BAAAASTAAAARD?" I asked as I touched my burned hair

"I showed you what my powers are" He said emotionlessly not caring on what would happen if he had burned up all my hair?

"I asked you to tell me not show meeeee" I said as I went up to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?

"School. Duhh?" I said as I grabbed my bag.

"Wait, I'm coming with you" He said and I waited for him to get changed. First he took of his shirt and replaced it with a polo. You could've seen my expression. It was priceless.

"Enjoying the view?" Natsume asked as he walked ahead of me

"-scoffs- As if" I said as I caught up with him. While we were walking down the hall, I could hear girls whispering like "_Are they going out?" "They look cute together" "Who's that girl beside him?" "Natsume's so hoot" _stupid fan girls, learn to shut up will ya? I could feel glares and threats coming from his fan club which kinda gives me chill down my spine –scoffs- as if looks could kill.

As we reached our room, I sighed. I saw Hotaru looking at my bandage and then diverted her gaze to Natsume. I looked at Natsume and it seems that he still has this poker face in his face. Oh well.

I went to Hotaru to greet her good morning, she greeted me with an eyebrow raising and gazing at my bandage.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were a vampire?" I asked her

"I was about to tell you and since you're an idiot, I decided not to cause you might faint" She said as she reached out a can from her bag

"Want some?" She asked. Crab brains. Did I tell you that this girl is in love with the food crab?

"No thanks" I politely declined the offer.

I went to my seat and the class discussion started.

After a few hours, I noticed Natsume clenching his throat again. To be honest, I really pity him. Seeing him suffer of thirst because of me…. I feel… guilty.

I grabbed his hand and led him outside the classroom. Narumi has this look on his but went back to his usual face anyway. My feet is the navigator and this led us to the Sakura tree.

"Go, do what you like" I said as I whipped my hair at the side showing my neck. This made his eyes glow.

"Why?" He said like his losing his breath

"Because, I feel guilty that I am the reason for your suffering of thirst, so go" I demanded him. He didn't even hesitate. He pinned me to the trunk. He licked my neck as I raised my head up. Blood is rising up to my cheeks. His hot breath against my skin… Feels good, his fangs are now inside my neck. His sipping my blood, this time…. I didn't feel any pain yet I feel. Pleasure.

"Natsuume, Stop" I said as twinge in pain but is mixed with pleasure. Few seconds later I felt soft lips touching mine, I tasted my blood and after that, I lost conscious.

Natsume's POV

Now, you're asking why I kissed her? Not to sound mushy though but she's the first girl who wasn't afraid of me. She's pitied me and no one has ever done that to me except my family and Ruka. I felt guilty that I actually sucked her blood without hesitation.

Now her head is in my shoulder, unconscious. Her lips are now red and blood dripping down at it. I stared at her and she looks like an angel when she's unconscious. She seems heavier then she looks. I looked up at the tree. Reminiscing the past

_Flashback: _

"_Nat-chan!" A auburn hair called out. She had long auburn hair and she's a vampire like him_

"_Mi-chan" I said _

"_Let's play!" She said cheerfully _

"_Sure" I said and we played under a Sakura tree _

"_Mi-chan… Keep this anklet. When we grow up, I pwomise that me will mawwy yew" I said as I tied the anklet at her feet_

"_I whill alwaysh remember that pwomise Nat-chan" She said as tears flowed down in her cheeks. I hugged her tight.. I don't want to let her go_

_End of the Flashback_

"She's gone, I wish she still remembers the promise…. Mi-chan… Wait for me" I said as my head slowly tilted where Polka's head is and drifted to sleep.

"_Wait for me, Mi-chan" _

T_H_A_N_K_S F_O_R R_E_A_D_I_N_G

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long update since school caught me up and I'm so busy since I am a graduating student so please forgive me. :D I will try to upload the story if I received 5 reviews *any kind of reviews will do* :D

Anyway, Chappy 4 ish upppp! Hope you enjoyed it.! Sorry if it's short by the way. I made this as fast as I could since my mom here is yelling to go to sleep now. So yeah. :DD

Leave a review for me? :] Tell me if there are corrections needed to be corrected, suggestions needed to be suggested and any other things. )

FAQ:  
I got my inspiration from Vampire Knight. )  
I did not steal the plot. It is owned by me )  
You. Yes you. The one reading this, you're the reason for the smile in my face. Don't ever forget that. :D


	5. Author's Note :D

Authors note :

Hey guys! It's been a year since I've updated this story so I'll tell you a good news :D

Since I matured a bit and my writing skills have improved, you will be reading better chapters for this story :)

I might be revising the chapters due to the fact that they are badly made (I admit) and I hope you still stick around :)

Much love to all! x

- _DreamyDrizzles ;) _


	6. Chapter 5: I hate you

"Bittersweet Dreams"  
I hope you enjoy the chapter and have a bittersweet time ;)

Chapter 5: I hate you.

Mikan's POV

I was awoken by the sound of the birds hovering above the Sakura tree. The sun is beginning to set; releasing every vibrant color that brings serenity knowing you survived the day.

After being half awake, I have began to notice the heavy feeling on my head. I tried to turn my head but I couldn't. Then I realized my head was on someone's shoulder and his head is on top of mine. A lightning then struck me and I realized that it's Natsume beside me. Sleeping.

I stared at the skies for a few minutes before nudging him to wake up. After a few nudges, he slowly opened his eyes revealing those crimson eyes that are capable in putting you in a trance. He looked at me straight in the eye, giving me shivers. And he looked down on my lips which were stained with blood after he kissed me.

He then regains his posture and moved in front of me in a kneeling position. He was definitely gorgeous. Although I hated how conceited and arrogant he is but I can't deny, even if I try to, how his face is perfectly carved.

He cupped my face using his right hand and began to run his left thumb on my bottom lip, removing the blood stain.

"I'm sorry." He said under his breath as if he's ashamed of saying sorry.

"It's okay Natsume. You don't have to be sorry. I completely understand." I said, reassuring him that it was okay.

"Why are you being like this? Being so considerate when you know I'm a monster? And as far as I know, monsters lost the sense of humanity and they feed on people like you?" He said with guilt flashing in his eyes.

"Because I know you're different. If you monsters really lost the sense of humanity then why did you kiss me after you sank your fangs in me? Why did you stick with me? Why did you leave me alive when you had the chance to consume all my blood?" I said trying to prove my point. I looked at him with so much intense that he didn't look at me anymore. We just stood there in silence.

"See what I mean?" I began to speak to break the silence. I cupped his face so he would face me.

"You're different. I may not know you for a long time, heck I just knew you for days. But within those few days, I slowly unraveled the mystery. You may be a pervert and an arrogant jerk but deep inside you're not heartless at all." I flashed a smile. Hoping he would stop being such a pessimist.

He sighed and began to place his hand on top of my hand and gently rubbing his thumb.

"I'll take you to your dorm now. It's getting darker and it's not safe for you to be wandering around." He said as he got up and offered his hand to help me up.

I took his hand and stood up with ease. I dusted my skirt off and started walking towards the building. Natsume then caught up with me.

The walk was agonizingly silent. I'm starting to think that I said something wrong that made Natsume shut up. He seemed to be preoccupied.

"Hey…. You okay?" I asked, starting to worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said though I was not entirely convinced.

We reached my room. Twisting the knob to check if I locked it or not and surprisingly, I didn't.

I stepped inside my room and just before I was about to bid him goodbye, he then said

"You better get some rest polka dotted panty and strawberry patterned bra kid."

He flashed a smirk which instantly made me red. Not because I find him horrifyingly attractive but because I was infuriated that from the soft kind Natsume I've witnessed earlier is now replaced by the arrogant, perverted and slanted eyes jerk.

"I hate you so much that I would like to see you burn." I threw glare daggers at him. He chuckled and shook his head.

"In case you forget polka, I can't be burned." Flames appeared in the palms of his hand. Show off.

"Whatever. Thanks for bringing me here in silence just to annoy me in the end anyway." I said as I closed my door and leaned my back on the wood.

I touched my neck and the bite still stung. I went to my bathroom and looked for my first aid kit so I can apply some medications to speed up the healing.

After applying all those, I placed a band aid over it to cover this up.

I went to my bed and propped myself down.

The comforts of my bed were inviting me to dreamland and without further actions, my eyes closed involuntarily and there, I was going to dreamland.

_Well, I thought dreams mean wishes that your heart makes. My dreams are definitely wishes that my heart made. _

_This time, I'm in an abandoned building. Completely dark and only the moon served as my beacon. _

_I walked wherever my feet could take me, hoping I could find the exit to this labyrinth. _

_I found the light that signifies that it's the way out. I was about to make a run for it when someone grabbed my hand, turning me to face him. _

_My pupils dilated only to see the same creature in my past dreams: the same glowing crimson eyes, the same structure of fangs; the same vicious creature. _

_I wanted to scream. I wanted to get out of this dream but I can't seem to find my voice. _

_He turned me around and snaking his arms around his waist. I gasped as I felt his breath on my ear. I wanted to escape but fear froze me on the spot. _

"_You can't escape me, princess." He says. Princess? Escape? What? _

"_Your scent…. Oh God! It reminds me of your mother." My mother? What is the psychopath talking about?! _

_Without wasting time, he dug his fangs on my neck. The pain was intense. I cannot bring to words how painful the bite was. I can feel my blood rushing to his mouth. _

_I've got no choice. _

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed with all my might.

I sat up straight on my bed, panting. My heart is beating like it's going to get out of my chest. My skin was drenched with my sweat.

"It was just a dream Mikan, just a dream." I reassured myself. I'm tired of these dreams.

"You okay there, polka?" Natsume's voice felt like water that extinguishes the fire inside me. Soothing and somehow I felt safe.

"Are you here to annoy me?" I said as I checked my clock. 3:00 am in the morning.

"Good morning to you too polka. You're up early."

"You're noisy early in the morning and why the hell are you here? How did you even get in?!"

"Well, I should acknowledge the help of your brain for you forgot to lock your door. I couldn't sleep and you screamed like a dying whale, who wouldn't be bothered by that?" He said, smirking.

"Why you slanted eyes, take that back!"

"No can do."

"You're an asshole."

"At least I'm a hot asshole" He grinned like there's no tomorrow.

"You're egotistical. Get out of my room." I said as I stood up and pushed him towards the door.

He didn't budge. Instead, he grabbed both sides of my arm and looked at me like I'm the love of his life.

He closed the distance between us, not taking his eyes off mine. His hands move from my arms to my waist and down to my hips. He gripped it closer to him to seal the distance.

I had every opportunity to stay stop but I didn't. Although I hate this jerk, whatever he's doing right now, I am liking it. A lot.

He slowly bent his head to get closer to my face. His mouth slightly open, signaling that he wants a kiss. He looked at my lips and began to seal the distance between our faces. I closed my eyes, waiting for something to happen. Instead, I heard him whisper in my ear.

"Now I know you want me."

I opened my eyes only to see him smirking. I gave him a death glare and pushed him away. I took a step back and turned around, hoping he wouldn't see the blood rushing to my cheeks due to embarrassment.

I faced him again and pointed my index finger at him.

"I hate you Natsume Hyuuga. I hate you."

He chuckled and shook his head. He then placed his hands on the insides of his pocket and began walking towards the door.

"Better not come here again, or I'll send you to hell." I said still glaring at him.

"I'm already there." He said as he closed the door.

It's funny how Natsume really reminds me of someone. Is it possible to remember someone you've never met?

* * *

Hello my lovely readers I would like to apologize for the megaaaaaaaaaaaa delay. I hope you'll understand.

This chapter is kinda boring but I'm warming up for the next stimulating chapters to come!

Leave a review ;)

-_DreamyDrizzles. _


End file.
